Stranger
Stranger (introduced as Captain McStranger) is a main character in Stupid Fantasy and was meant to be an integral part of Stupid Fantasy II. Personality Cool, calm and mysterious, Stranger also has a tendency to provoke unwary travelers and challenges them for their possessions. History Stranger's history is unknown, though he is rumored to be linked with the three ancient powers that battled the tyrannical spirit Omosewa at Vista Point. Stupid Fantasy Stranger is introduced leaning on a fence, seemingly in deep concentration. Scourge asks who Stranger is, only to get knocked down by him. A brawl ensues, with Scourge victorious. Scourge recruits Stranger, and upon recruting Porky back into the party and dealing with a local thug, they confront a fishing bear, who tells them that he fishes for someone only known as "the lord of the land", after which the party is transported to an unknown area. Stranger was not with them when they arrived, as his fate remains unknown. Stupid Fantasy II One year passes since Awesomo has been destroyed, and Scourge proceeds to carry out his life once more, as he had before the series began. One day he was walking down the street, when two thugs, ordered by Awesomo, were sent to take him out. As one was beating on him, the other stood guard and made sure no one else interfered. This plan was foiled, however, as Chipmunk saved Scourge by defeating the crooks. Reunited, the both of them came to the conclusion that Awesomo was still alive somewhere, and that they needed to reunite to take him down. Knowing that they would need Porky to defeat their old foe, they set out to find him. Sometime later, they do manage to find Porky, and the party is reformed. The group resume their search to find Awesomabout to be finished off, a mysterious man appears and sends the machine into hibernation mode, grabbing up the fallen trio and takes them to a safehaven.After the fight, the three discover that there was actually a hotel directly next to the tennis court. Deciding to take up residence there for the night instead, yet another assassin is sent by Awesomo to deal with the heroes; The Juggernaut. Although the heroes outnumber In Combat In Stupid Fantasy, Scourge's stats were nearly even, having both a decent amount of HP and MP. He could also summon different beings to help him fight, though the only summon that was seen was Daxflame. At the beginning of Stupid Fantasy II, however, Scourge's stats were abyssmal, having little to none fighting power and low HP and MP stats. Though, progressively, Scourge's stats have begun to raise at a steady pase. He keeps the Summon ability, as he had in the first series, and has used the summons Janman and Daxflame, so far. Skills (Current): *'Dark:' Scourge raises his blade, and concentrates energy to it. After that, he brings his blade down, releasing the energy towards all foes. This attack deals medium damage to all enemies, but Scourge loses 1/4 of his max HP. *'Magic:' The basic use of magical abilities. Scourge can only weild a certain amount of spells. (Previous): *'''Summon: '''The ability to call certain guardians to aid in battle.